


Mine

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom George, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Request: Comment was deleted but I vaguely remember it
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 508





	Mine

The dark brunette omega whined taking in the small of his own scent of fresh baked vanilla cake and crisp apples that trickled from his own scent gland. His skin prickled from overheat, not to mention every few seconds it would go up a notch. The small nest he’d built atop the bed did give him so reassurance during these times of heat. Where the hell was Dream when he needed him?

His not mated yet Alpha, or Dream has taken off an hour ago to get the supplies to care for his omega during this time of hell. That would have been fine with the omega if he didn’t leave the male with another Alpha inside the house. George hadn’t yet been claimed by the blonde yet since it was his very first heat with Dream, he’d only scented. Which meant he could still very much be marked by another male. 

Sapnap lives with the two males, which would make it a bit hard for Dream to accommodate considering George was quite fond of the other alpha male. The raven haired male was most likely sleeping through all of this. Just in case George locked the door. Shoving blankets and towels up against the door to block the scent.

The brunette's eyes glossed over into a more milky brown color while his hair spread out messily tossed around. His body grew hotter with every second he was left unsatisfied. George’s skin started to cover in sweat while he rolled down his shorts and boxers feeling slick start to gain at his entrance. 

One of his pale fingers fell back to his bottom tracing and prodding the outside of his Pickering hole. Gaps and whimpers left his mouth while he grinded against the sheets hoping to get even some sort of relief.

Small jingling of the door handle could be heard from the bed George laid on and shallow unfamiliar breaths echoed outside the wood. This wasn’t Dream it was Sapnap.

He could tell his aroused scent brought the new alpha over from the other room, and half of him was even tempted to open the door out of his clouded and foggy mind. The strong scent of driftwood and amber filled his senses, another round of heat hit him and more slick flowed. The raven haired male could be heard mumbling and talking to himself. George started to make his way over to the doorknob after having just enough, yet the collapsed whining on the ground. 

Footsteps rang in his ear followed by a muffled yet loud feral growl. Snarls flowed that threatening growl. George could start to pick out ripe mango from the scents, that’s what made him whimper and curl up even more. Dream was back.

The hallway was silent for a few seconds when his ears tried to even catch a millisecond of the alphas conversation. A weak mumbled and whimper was heard as a pair of footsteps dashed down the hall. “Goerge unlike the door. Now.”

His hand shot up clicking up the lock and hearing the door handle pull down. The blonde tall male burst inside immediately locking the door just in case Sapnap had any more second ideas. The first thing he noticed was how close George was to the door and how fast he responded. His eyes flashed a threatening green that male the omega fell back into submission. A pang of jealousy flashed in those eyes too. “You were gonna let him inside weren’t you? Huh slut?”

All the omega could force out of his throat was a small pathetic moan while listing the the demanding tone of his Alpha. “That’s right huh? You can’t think straight George? Will just take a knot from anyone. Such a whore.”

The blonde Alpha scooped up the smaller boy from his spot on the ground, placing him slightly rough into the bed with a heavy growl. “Mine. Mine to mate. Mine to breed. Mine to fill up.”

Dream was slowly losing it to the omegas sweet scent that filled the air and his mind with bliss. It was like a drug, one simple sniff and he was addicted to its fumes.

George watched as Dreams' bright green eyes darken with lust and want. The dirty thoughts finally came flooding in. How he would press George against every surface of the room and fuck him senselessly. His mind also started to wander on how big Dreams knot was and how it would feel to be filled with the blondes seed. Thinking about it made him whine desperately while he curled up.

The bulge in the Alphas pants was obvious to the older male who squirmed in the dominants arms. Dream leaned his scent gland just enough to breathe in the brunette's gland and nip at his ear. “I thought you were o suppressants.” He started pinning down the older males wrists to the bed enough to not cause pain.

“I am.”

The frail omega breathed out looking into Dreams eyes, a list filled glance stared back at him. His cheeks heated up with his already hot body. Especially when the taller male sniffed the gland again rubbing his nose against his sensitive skin in that area.

”Liar.” He growled out lifting his head the slightest s to glance at George, “You smell so fucking good Omega”

The blonde placed kisses on the tender skin leaving trails of pleasure to ripple through the omegas body. It left George breathless as he gasped for air. The slickness still his entrance pooled in seconds, their scents mingling together giving more for a reason to moan out asking for more. The Alpha hand roamed over his body raking the pale skin with his fingernails. It stopped once he reached his leaking cock.

“Such a good boy. Want me to fill you? Stuff you with my seed?” He asked beginning to pull back his arm away from the brunette's weeping dick. 

“Yes~ p-please Just d-don’t st-ah~” George moaned out fleeing two fingers pressed into his entrance. From being weak from heat he released spurting white sticky ropes all over his stomach. 

“Such a slut. Coming just by my fingers. Look at how wet you are.”

George whined out shaking his hips roughly against his alphas clothed dick. “So desperate... who would’ve guessed. 

The blondes finger circles the older males hold yet again before finally slipping it into the slick tight and sensitive heat of his omega. George let out a lewd moan, back arching from pain and extreme pleasure.

Of course he didn’t need all of this preparation; it was just a move to tease him. The omegas hips thrusted backwards against the alphas' fingers now extremely desperate. The alpha skidded him gently while slipping out his fingers one by omen to make the omega whine even more. George’s scent filled the air driving the blonde even more crazy.

“Hands and knees pretty boy.”

Goerge immediately hoisted himself upward onto his forearms and knees slightly arching his back so the alpha had a perfect view of what was his. Quickly the taller male stripped, discarding his clothing somewhere else in the room. The blonde gripped the older males hips guiding them over to his cock. Lining up at the entrance he looked at the smaller omega who only nodded. He thrusted in slowly feeling the tight wet hole.

“You okay?" Dream groaned again at the feeling surrounding his member. George eagerly shook his head up and down as an answer. 

“Y-you can move now..." He choked out moaning from the intrusion. Dream painstakingly slowly pulled out his cock out almost all they way to the very tip before slamming it back in. George let out a long lewd moan and started to roll and pivot his hips to meet Dream's powerful thrusts. The bed frames creak loudly under their motion. 

The Alpha's hands roamed possessively over George' body before reaching down to grasp brunette's cock. He started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, loving the lewd sound that came out from the smaller boy's mouth. Dream grinned showing off sharp canines. It was his doing that caused his older mate to fall apart so desperately, begging and moaning for his cock to fill him up. Dream thrusts were hard, making George a moaning mess. 

Dream groaned and bit down hard on George' neck, almost drawing out blood when he felt his orgasm wash over him; he stilled and painted George insides with his seed and that was enough to make George come undone on all over Dream's hand and some on the sheets. Dream pulled out his cock slowly and they both collapsed on the bed, panting.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bit lazy at the end I forgot bout a few things I was tiredddd
> 
> Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain
> 
> You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
> Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains
> 
> ooh
> 
> 'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name
> 
> I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing
> 
> Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in
> 
> 'Cause I got time while she got freedom
> 
> 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break
> 
> No it don't break  
> No it don't breakeven no


End file.
